All of us know of the burdens, difficulty, and painstaking patience required when performing a painting project. Depending on the particular project, there are a variety of tasks to perform, from removing old paint, cleaning the surface, prepping the surface, mixing the paint, applying the paint, cleaning up and the like. Many of these projects typically utilize a paint roller.
While a paint roller often does a great job of quickly picking up a large quantity of paint and laying down the same upon a surface, a given paint roller is prone to leaving behind an “orange peel” or stippled appearance due to the fact that the roller fibers are pulled away from the surface instead of being dragged across and off like a brush. This requires many painters to spend more time going back over a surface with a brush afterwards to smooth out the newly painted area.
This extra time often results in lost profits for the professional painter. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a smooth finish surface can be obtained by a paint roller alone. The development of the present invention fulfills this need and provides users the ability to paint surfaces with the speed and efficiency of a paint roller, while obtaining the smoothness of a brush-like finish.